


Angel

by xskinnyluv



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/pseuds/xskinnyluv
Summary: Licht found himself wanting to remain there, clinging to Mahiru without thinking of anything else; because that was precisely what he needed.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write something about these two so here I am!!  
> There's probably some slightly ooc, I apologize for that. Licht is still hard to write for me but aaaa my rare pair deserves more appreciation ❤

He sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He hadn't been around the streets for a while, and perhaps that was the first he had done it with him.

Accustomed to seeing him in the company of that half-cat boy, it was almost impossible to imagine how he had detached himself from him for more than five seconds just to go for a couple of supplies for dinner. Licht chose to go with him so he wouldn't have to endure the weeping rat once he lost again in one of those many games he had with his older brother, but now he wasn't sure if it was the right decision.  
  
Walking side by side, he couldn't help but notice each one of his features. How his eyes shone in the moonlight, the snow that touched his cheeks almost as if they caressed them, as well as his thin lips that seemed to emit a soft melody every time he said a word. He wondered if Kuro noticed them every day or simply ignored them. If those little things had the same impact that they were having on him at that precise moment. If he as well..  
  
"Licht-san?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Rice crackers, are they okay for dinner?" only then did it fall down that Mahiru was addressing him  
  
"As long as I can eat them" he wanted to say but retreat himself. He knew Mahiru would look at him weird, so he went for a simple "Yes, of course"  
  
Mahiru sighed in relief. He was afraid that Licht would come out with that such thing wasn't  food worthy of an angel or something like that, although considering the time maybe he had taken pity on him. Licht hadn’t uttered a word all the way, though he could feel the way he watched him up close. His blue eyes seemed to pierce his skin, so much that only when they stop at the market gates did he dare to look at him squarely.  
  
"Wait here, it won't take long" he said making his way among the few people who were there at that time  
  
Having the certainty that he was in accordance with the menu, Mahiru hurriedly picked up the ingredients to resume his way home. Licht was waiting for him outside the store, hands in the pockets of his jacket. If Mahiru knew him a little more, he would swear he was uneasy, although he didn’t know why.  
  
While they weren’t quite close, there was some kind of behavior that was usual in Licht and it wasn’t precisely that "Licht-san, is something wrong?"  
  
He looked at him fixedly before making his way back. Mahiru followed his steps as fast as he could, even tried to talk to him but it was useless. No matter what he said, Licht seemed to be in his own world. That somehow.. bothered him.  
  
"Licht-san, wait!"

Only when he felt the grip on his jacket did he stop on his tracks. The people who were around looked at them as they passed, while the snow covered the streets in white.

"You were the one who wanted to come with me in the first place, so.." Mahiru took a deep breath before speaking, his grip growing tighter "Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
Avoiding him? No, he wasn’t avoiding him. Of course not. It was just that he himself didn’t know why he had deigned to go with him or why suddenly he couldn’t take his eyes off him and speak casually. An angel like him, had never experienced that kind of feeling before and that, so to speak, confused him.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" those words echoed in his head over and over again, as Mahiru stared at him waiting for some kind of response.  
  
He could feel how the hand that refused to let him go trembled from the cold, how red his cheeks were, as well as the small hesitation in his voice in the vague attempt to say a word. Was he nervous, perhaps? No, why would he be? It wasn’t as if something out of the ordinary had happened. They had only walked together to the nearest store. However, for Licht it had been something new, since he used to go anywhere with Lawless because of their contract. So spending time with Mahiru felt different, almost pleasant.  
  
Yes, that was it. It felt good to be with him, he enjoyed his company even if he never let him know. Something like that could only be..  
  
"If I've done something to upset you.." Mahiru's voice burst into his thoughts "Could you tell me?" Licht looked at him, stunned. Why did he suddenly sound so hurt? "I never know what you're thinking about and it's hard for me to understand you, but..!"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"If there's something I can do, tell me" his voice came out almost like a whisper, the grip getting weak again "I really want to.."  
  
"You talk too much" said Licht as he sigh. Although he sounded pretty composed, he was sure that Mahiru noticed how his hands were shaking when he took his between them "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn’t meant to make you feel that way"  
  
Mahiru remained silent. He could feel how warm his hands were in spite of the cold and how his fit perfectly in the small space between them "There are things that angels like me can’t understand"  
  
"What kind of things?" he dared to ask, noticing how close Licht was to him, almost invading his personal space  
  
"The more I look at you, the less I understand it" Mahiru cocked his head, what was he talking about? "What you make me feel"  
  
He felt his cheeks burn from just hearing those words, as well as the chill that ran down his spine when he touched his face with delicacy "Licht-san?"  
  
Licht sighed again, his forehead touching Mahiru's "Really, I don’t understand"  
  
Mahiru's eyes fell on him, brighter than usual. Licht was about to compare them with the few stars that were in the sky that night but none of them shone bright enough. Maybe they’d shine more than the sun itself. So bright, so warm, so pure.. it was the dignified portrait of an angel "To think that I’d find someone like you in a place like this"  
  
He felt him tremble when he wrapped his arms around him, small hands clinging to his back. For a moment he felt as if they were the only ones in that place, almost forgetting the reason why they were in the suburbs late at night "I think we should go back, that demon you live with should be worried about you"  
  
Mahiru shook his head a couple of times without letting go of him "Can we stay like this for a little longer?"  
  
Licht hardly heard him mumble, however he didn’t move from his place. He also found himself wanting to remain there, clinging to Mahiru without thinking of anything else; because that was precisely what he needed.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Those were the last words they exchanged that night, leaving aside everything else. Licht knew then that he wasn’t the only one incapable of understanding those feelings lodged in the depths of his being and that the need to be close to the other was mutual.


End file.
